Deadly sins & their cardinal virtues
by devilsama666
Summary: What if Ogata's reaction to Kyoko's Mio was for a different reason ? Because the smile Mio send Ogata in chapter 58(page 30) inspired me !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Skip beat belong to Nakamura yoshiki

Why was it , that when Kyoko .. No , Mio ! It was Mio .

When Mio smiled , Ogata had felt a shiver go up his spine . It had taken him her entire performance and the next five hours to understand that it was not a shiver of fear . It was desire , pure desire for everything she was now.

Her actions replayed in his mind , the shivers returning . God , she was so desirable , her darkness calling to his mind . She smiled sensually and his body responded in kind !

Carnal desire , she just invoked every primal feelings that resided in his being . God , he was so messed up ! He could imagine her body writing under him , He would make her scream with such passion , she would even forgets her lines .

She would go from Mio to Kyoko , before stopping at Mio and with a lustful smile she would bring him to completion . Pain and pleasure would mix before fading sweetly .

What a sick person he was , to think of her like that . He should probably go to Haruki , she would know what to do .

That was not his idea of a solution . Now he would never be able to look her in the eyes ( Haruki's idea had been to form a threesome or to just court her and see where it goes. Neither of them he found apelling .) but it's not like he know what else to do .

For now, he would try to keep everything normal and maybe if Tsuruga-san didn't make his move then he would try ( if only so Haruki don't bust his head ). He should go to sleep and this time peraps he wouldn't dream of Mio , wishful thinking .

Unbestknow of Ogata a soft smile bloomed on his lips as he fell in slumber .


	2. Chapter 2

IF IT WAS MIO

Now that he tought about it to form a threesome wouldn't he have to court Kyoko all the same . Damn Haruki and her slyness !

Still , that dream he had last night was different than the others . He was living in the world of Dark Moon and him and Mio were lovers. They shared forbidden feelings and sinfuls kisses . Little moments of passion stolen in time , secret of pleasure hidden in the dead of night . A confrontation , pain and cries ; unshed tears shining in hateful eyes, and finally freedom so complete and absolute . And their love treatening to swallow him whole .

With that thoughs in mind , he found himself sighing in want .

It was a good thing they would plan the trip to Karuizawa soon . It would take his mind off of her a little , provided he didn't have those dreams anymore ( Somehow he doubted it ).

Ah , it reminded him of the time he was in the hospital and Kyoko visited him . That was so nice of her and Haruki's blackmail so she could accept to go eat with them waas funny . He couldn't help laughing when thinking about it .

He was doing it now , he should really stop ! ( He really doubted being able to not think of her ) .

The trip to Karuizawa prometed to be eventful !

In the scene they turned today , Mio's eyes were full of a deep passion and he felt a delicious shiver on his skin .

Very eventful !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry for the long wait , my connection got cut .

* * *

KARUIZAWA IS NOT LAS VEGAS

Ah , Karuizawa finaly . After many weeks of sensual dreams , lustrous ( or cute ) smiles and strainous control , Ogata breathed .

Finaly , he would get a break . His attempt at courting Kyoko were lacking and he got an ( many) earful from Haruki ( she still favored her threesome idea ) , at least she though it funny and he was closer to Kyoko now ( casual friendship was better than being acquaintance , right ?)

Everything had become a little more strained for him ( his fantasies about Mio had turned a little more perverted , and Kyoko was in his dreams more often instead of just Mio . She seemed to tease him deliberatedly by switching at random moment . And still...)

He could imagine her kissing him ; feel her body pressed against his , feather-light thouch ghosting against him and going farther down . He could sense her passionate essance ( so powerful , so dark and still so innocent ) the pure hatred emanating , and still it exited him .

He could see her rosy lips ( smirking darkly , pouting slightly ) coming closer of his manwood . He could see themselves making love , graving their pleasure and feelings in eachother's body .

Needless to say , he spent many sleepless night after that .

( It didn't stop his imagination one bit . Every waking hour spent thinking about her , curse daydreaming ! )

But at least they still talked with ease and it wasn't too awkward ( from her end at least ) . They were friends and she was a little more open with him , less flustered .( Earing that she thought of him as a princess had been a blow to his nearly inexistant manly pride but at the same time he was flattered , she liked his feathures ).

He could try to be closer to her ( and court her properly) since Ren wasn't here , but it felt like betraying the man for some reasons ( Ren had feelings for her too and though Ogata know this , Ren didn't know of him ). It felt like cheating !

In his mind he could see a mini Haruki rolling her eyes at him ( and shouting too ) :

" It's a good occasions . The early bird get the worms , now go ! "

He found himself protesting even if he know he would lose the argument , it was Haruki after all :

"But he meet her before me , I can't ..."

"To your Knowledge he didn't make any move , therefor your point is moot ."

"But ..."

"Love is like war , you're there he isn't , so make you'r move . I want my threesome !"

"But .."

" No buts , now go !"

And just like that he lost ( and that was just an Haruki from his imagination , he dreaded ever having that disscussion with the true one .)

As it was , he was glad Ren wasn't there ( no matter the inexplicable feelings of guilt ), it meaint more time with Kyoko . It was always fun to hang out with her , she was so funny !

Though he had been a little peeved at her ( violent ) rebutal of love , but he could bypass that . He could make her fall in love with him ( or at the very least consider to do so ), She said he looked like a princess or even like an archangel ( her eyes were sparkling so much when she told him she could see cherubs follow him ) .

That was good , at this time he felt happier , lighter and bolder. He was making progress slowly but he could do it . He could make her open to the idea.

She loved fairy tales after all !


	4. Chapter 4

KARUIZAWA IS NOT LAS VEGAS 2

That Reino guy was bad news ( another competitor and a stalker to boot ) but worse , he had no qualm about ruining Kyoko's reputation to get what he wanted .

That guy took creepy to a whole new level !

On another note , Kyoko was not an helpless girl ; she could defend herself . He just wished she cared more for herself .

After all , what was a role compared to her safety ?

But he was awed by her dedication to her work and he would make sure she didn't need to chose between safety and work . Fuwa had said that there would be no more problem , but he know that the guy would return .

He was pretty sure that Fuwa's solution was to beat up Reino but that wouldn't stop the guy from pursuing Kyoko , he was sure of it .

Well he would have to use that , good thing Haruki teached him how to mess with tires . It will serve well .

She didn't know what Ogata-sa... Hiroaki had done but it had him cackling for an entire night. Kyoko hoped he was alright. It really was a blessing they were friends , if not she wouldn't have had anyone to talk about what happened .

Wich brought her at this point . What could she do to show him how grateful she was ? He even let her call him by his given name , saying that after what happened and their subsequent talk ,she could call him that( she had protested a lot but Ogata-Hiroaki could be surprisingly stubborn ).

In any case , she was grateful for all he did . They talked about fairy and he told her Tsuruga-san was going to be here wich appaised her fear .

Still she couldn't help but to still be worried , Hiroaki may have done something he would regret .

But talking with Hiroaki made Mio happy too( or at least as happy as her personality let her show ) , and she found they had a lot in common . It was funny how much Hiroaki loved eating strawberries , he all but sparkled when he talked about it .

And even her grudges stayed put when she was with hiroaki , even if he mentioned love ( that may have been because he send her mind straight to Lala-land ).

Hiroaki was so fairy tale-like and so nice , she couldn't get mad at him ; though she had the strange impression that Mio was flirting with Hiroaki , Mio seemed to come out more often out of turning a scene . Well , it seemed that Mio liked Hiroaki , that couldn't be bad , right?

Kyoko was snapped out of thinking by Yashiro-san waving her over , she followed . She missed Yashiro-san , he was funny . He lead her to a door and when he opened it ...

Tsuruga-san was here !


End file.
